Naughty Velvet Shadows
by Eternal Icicle
Summary: Shikamaru never thought of his shadow as a sexual weapon before. A night out with Kiba sure changes his opinion though. Brace yourself Sakura, you're in for quite a night! Shikamaru/Sakura


**__**

_**Hey everybody! Just a little something from me to add a little more range to my repertoire (I love that word, lol). This is just plain PWP so I guess if you don't like that sort of stuff then I have just one question for you...What the hell are you doing here? Shoo, I don't want your innocent minds corrupting by my own dirty, dirty brain, lol :) **_

In this you can expect to see... Shikamaru/Sakura (main pairing) accompanied by the following:

Kiba/Shino  
Slight Kiba/Sakura (very slight)

**_ON WITH THE SEX! (sublety was never my strong point :P)_**

* * *

Naughty Velvet Shadows

"Nara Shikamaru you let me go this _instant _or so help me I'll beat you round the head with your own legs!" screamed the rather irate pinkette known as Haruno - whoops - _Nara _Sakura. She did not appreciate having her husband use his clan's techniques against her. Her emerald eyes glared daggers at the man before her as he wore a playful smirk across his face which Sakura had seen oh-so-many times before this.

"Aww, but I kinda _like_ you like this." he smirked, "Much less hassle."

"I'll show _you_who's 'hassle' Nara!" she spat, her immense strength allowing her to fight against his technique just enough for Shikamaru to have to tighten the control of his jutsu which was currently keeping him from being beaten to a pulp. He was in a predicament. His jutsu required two hands but so did the _activity_ he had in mind for his loving loudmouth of a wife. The prodigy slowly crept part of his shadow towards the pouch which lay on the wooden table in the centre of the living room.

"Perfect..." he breathed as he commanded the darkness to pick up the chakra knife that he had become famous for using in battle. Now they would serve a whole new purpose. Channelling chakra into the small knife which had once belonged to his sensei, he commanded his ever faithful shadow to throw it. Not _at_Sakura, no, at her _feet_. Where her shadow connected to the floor. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief when the object found its home in the floorboards. Now he didn't have to worry about the pink haired firecracker exploding in his face.

"Nara. I am not going to tell you again." Sakura ground out through her teeth as Shikamaru lowered his hands. Being fully aware of what had happened made Sakura feel like little more than a plaything at that moment.

"Then don't..." he whispered in her ear before returning to his spot on the couch with a sexy smirk to rival Inuzuka Kiba's on a Friday night with Shino. In fact, it had been that same man who had given the shadow genius the idea.

_**Flashback**_

_"Dude...I can't believe your luck." Kiba slurred as he slopped half of his drink down his front. The Inuzuka heir didn't seem to care that he reeked of alchol and was drenched in it. In fact, he almost seemed proud of it, "Pinky's gotta be great in the sac."_

_"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Shikamaru found himself asking, not out of anger but curiosity. Although, depending on Kiba's answer, he would take the appropriate course of action. _

_"C'mon Nara. She's a firecracker 24/7. I bet she's real **wild **when she gets goin'." Kiba chuckled with a perverse grin on his drunken face. Shikamaru looked to Kiba's left where Aburame Shino sat shaking his head at his boyfriend's ramblings. Everyone knew Kiba was gay but he always had a thing about Sakura. Even after her marriage to Shikamaru, Kiba would still make a flirtatious comment every once in a while. Lucky for Shino that Kiba also knew when to draw the line. Despite what many people said, he was loyal to Shino through and through. Sakura had her good points, but Shino was the guy for him. _

_"Mutt stop talkin' about my wife like that, please." Shikamaru blushed with his smirk hidden by clasped hands in front of his face. Boy was Kiba right though. Shikamaru could feel his pants begin to tighten as he remembered last night's little escapade. Sakura sure looked hot in her medic uniform...Or maybe he just had a thing for women in offices. That prompted a deeper blush and a greater constricting sensation in his lower region, "You've got Shino, remember."_

_"I know that but I'm just sayin'." Kiba grinned as he smelled the arousal radiating off of Shikamaru in waves. He knew he'd hit the nail on the head. Shikamaru noticed Kiba's eyes widen momentarily before he burst into raucous laughter, rolling around in his seat. _

_"What's so funny?" Shikamaru and Shino asked in unison with the same puzzled expression. _

_"C'mon Shika, don't tell me you've never done what I'm thinking of." Kiba laughed, "With your clan's abilities you're the best equipped!" _

_"Can you get your boyfriend to make sense please Shino?" Shikamaru sighed, taking another sip of his drink. _

_"Tried. Never going to happen." Shino rolled his eyes as Kiba snorted again. Kiba motioned for Shikamaru to move closer. The shadow nin's eyes widened as Kiba proceeded to whisper in his ear. Shino sat and watched Shikamaru's smirk grow in size until it almost matched Kiba's._

_"That'd be hot, right?" Kiba grinned, proud of the idea he'd just given to Shikamaru. _

_**Flashback over**_

"Note to self, thank Kiba after all this is over." Shikamaru muttered to himself as his eyes leered at Sakura's petite yet womanly body positioned before him, for his own viewing pleasure. Even the glare being sent to him was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. Sakura was completely helpless and nothing turned Shikamaru on more than knowing she was his puppet, "Baby, c'mere." He motioned.

Regardless of her own will, the pinkette's body responded to the command of her husband. When had she turned into the doting houswife type? Last time Sakura had checked, she hadn't, "Shikamaru I'm gonna _kill_ you." she growled.

"At least I'll be a happy man when that happens." he smiled, his brown eyes never leaving her emerald ones.

Sakura could feel something velvety smooth winding its way slowly up the inside of her toned and shapely leg. The woman let out a small squeak at the feeling. She had no experience of how this particular jutsu felt. Shikamaru noticed the tensing of her muscles had faded slightly. Sakura was enjoying this. The black shadow traced circles around her thighs which were confined by her signature black shorts. Shikamaru chuckled from his perch on the couch as the shadow wound itself around Sakura's delicate body, tracing the long, slow circles across the surface of her peachy flesh.

"Ngh..." Sakura bit her lip to stifle a small groan as her husband's jutsu sensually caressed her neck.

"That's it baby...enjoy." Shikamaru smiled, his voice husky. He could feel everything that his shadow could. The silky softness of Sakura's skin made his lust peak. The trousers which confined the erection within were becoming almost painful. He abstained from touching himself just yet. Right now, it was all about his wife. He heard the tearing of fabric as his shadow sliced the front of Sakura's kunoichi uniform with ease, leaving her chest partially exposed.

"Shika...what?" Sakura moaned as the velvet feeling wound its way downwards. It felt as if Shikamaru's lips were caressing the flesh of the soft mounds. Only her husband could have been so soft yet firm and strong at the same time. A combination which never failed to bring Sakura to her knees; only Shikamaru's shadow was preventing her from succumbing to the trembling in her legs by keeping her upright. The shadow split into two as it spread across her chest. The first truly audible moan to come from Sakura's mouth that night was released as the tendrils gently and slowly circled the hardened pink buds, teasing her, driving her to the point of insanity and back again.

_**"Fuck yes! Shadow boy's still got it!" **_Inner Sakura screamed as she sat in Sakura's mind, watching everything unfold.

As much as Sakura thought this was torture, Shikamaru too was having trouble. Seeing his beauty of a wife in front of him, moaning for him, was almost too much for him to take. _'Fuck it...I need this.'_he thought as his hand unzipped the zipper on his trousers. He slowly rose from his seat before easing the black material down his legs, revealing his erection standing tall and proud, throbbing with desire while his heart throbbed with love for his wife. Sakura's eyes became focused on her husband's actions as he relieved himself of those pesky trousers.

"Look...at what...you did to me...Sakura," Shikamaru panted as he gently began to give his rock hard cock the attention that it had craved for what had seemed like an eternity. He sank deeper into the couch, making sure that Sakura could see it all. If it were possible, he fell in love with her even more as her ivory cheeks exploded into a deep crimson blush. There was something about her innocence which drew him in closer. Maybe the pervert in him wanted to teach her a few things, "This...is all for you baby...so...so...come closer." he said, motioning for the woman to approach him.

Once again, Sakura's body obeyed the command. Only, this time, she _wanted_ to obey. She _wanted_ to get closer but, more importantly, she _wanted _him. Every single piece of his delicious body would soon be hers for the taking. That was, if she ever broke the jutsu. Sakura wasn't used to being dominated by anyone and didn't know how to react to having no control. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body as she felt the familiar circling motion around her lower region. She hadn't even noticed him move his talented shadow down there.

"And I can feel... how wet... you are too." he smirked as Sakura's moans left her throat again, "Is that for me?"

"Hngh!" Sakura tried to bite back her moans. Shikamaru was getting too much enjoyment out of seeing her squirm for her tastes. She felt the velvet tendril cup her moist entrance, encapsulating it in its warmth, "Yes...Oh fuck yes." she panted.

"I thought as much." Shikamaru grinned. The sound of tearing filled the room once more as the remainder of Sakura's annoying clothes were ripped from her body, not by the shadow. This time, her _husband_ had removed them _personally, _"No shadow will ever touch these panties. They're _mine_." he explained. Shikamaru was no Inuzuka but he could be damned possessive when he wanted to be. With one of Konoha's most beautiful women in his arms, he couldn't afford to be lax about protecting her. It was one of the many things that drove Sakura crazy about him (and formerly Kiba too if she was honest). Sakura had always dreamed of a man who could love every part of her and never let her go. Somebody who needed her so much that it hurt. Shikamaru was fulifilling that dream every moment that they were together.

"Shika...please." Sakura moaned finally. She was broken. The pinkette didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted _all _of Shikamaru, not just his shadow. Warmth enveloped her as she felt a pair of strong tanned arms encase her delicate body. His grip on her waist allowed him to trace his nimble fingers across the scar on her stomach. He _hated _that Sasori had been able to do that to her. Six years had passed since then and Sakura was stronger now but Shikamaru still looked back on that day and felt regret that she'd been hurt so badly. His breath floated across her neck, enticing goosebumps to the surface.

"Don't worry..." he pressed his entire body against her, letting the medic _feel _his arousal, "I'll make it worthwhile for both of us." His tone was soft and loving as his smooth vocals caressed the woman's ear. Shikamaru clicked his fingers, and the shadow which enslaved his wife returned to him. Still determined to keep control, Shikamaru never let go of Sakura even as he turned her around to face him. Her beautiful emerald eyes glanced up at his own brown ones with a shy look which screamed sex to the shadow nin. Sakura _wanted _to be dominated this time. And Shikamaru _wanted _to be in control; to give Sakura exactly what she deserved.

Capturing her full lips with his own, Shikamaru led Sakura out of their living room. Such a place was not an appropriate venue for worshipping a marvellous creature such as one's wife. The man made sure that Sakura's body was comfortable on the luxurious bed on which many a passionate night had been spent together. He took a small moment to admire the body before him before removing his shirt, making him as nude as his wife. Crawling towards Sakura and looming over her, Shikamaru trailed kisses up to her lips. Their tongues swirled in a dance which ended with Sakura's gasp for air. A breathtaking kiss from a breathtaking man.

"Shika I-"

"Shh." Shikamaru smiled down at her, "You don't have to say a word." The shadow nin positioned his throbbing arousal at her entrance, "This is what you want right?"

"Uhuh." Sakura nodded, pressing against him as she tried to get him to slam into her, "Give it to me." She wasn't disappointed as she felt the imposingly large shaft penetrate her moist core. Her back arched as Shikamaru stretched her with his strong member. Their combined moans spurred each other on to give their very best. Shikamaru's head rested against Sakura's neck as he started a slow thrusting motion with his hips. His lips met the soft flesh of her neck tenderly as he gave in to his restrained desires. One hard thrust enticed a scream for him. Another induced quivering from his wife. Shikamaru's speed and power was driving Sakura back to the insanity that she had been introduced to a moment before.

To Shikamaru this was heaven. Feeling the soft warmth of Sakura was more than he could ever hope for. The loud moans gave him a reason to carry on. They were his motivation. The lazy man needed to hear more of his angelic wife's sweet screams of pleasure. His hair had fallen from it's upright position thanks to his wife and was swinging back and forth in a black satin curtain, mirroring the movements of their undulating bodies. Sakura's hands roamed Shikamaru's toned upper body, giving him goosebumps to match her own. He may not have been big like Kiba or Naruto but a slender Shikamaru was more to her tastes. The shadow nin was sexy beyond belief without the animalistic tendencies.

"SHIT!" she screamed as Shikamaru hit that special spot which caused her back to arch, "Oh fuck...Shika...I'm getting close!"

"Just a...little more baby...hold on!" Shikamaru smiled down at her softly through the moans and the panting. He never wanted this heaven to end but he too could feel his own release building deep within him. All good things must come to an end and the happy couple learned that the hard way. Their names were screamed into the night with Sakura clamping around her dear husband's shaft while he released every ounce of his manly essence into her awaiting opening. He held her close as the lest few spurts of his cum left him and he began to lose some of his rigidness.

Sakura nearly laughed as she felt Shikamaru collapse on top of her. She could hear the light snoring in her ear as he held her close to him. His head nuzzled Sakura possessively as his left hand rubbed her cheek in his light slumber.

"Nara, you complete ass." she whispered in his ear, earning a little smirk from him in return.

* * *

_***Kiba highfives Shikamaru* Told ya she'd love it!**_

**_Shika: Hehe...that was certainly...something._**

**_Kiba: Tell me about it. The author's such a perv. But we love him!_**

**_Me: Aww. And that's why Kiba-kun's my favourite!_**

**_*Shikamaru sulks in a corner* But I wanna be loved too..._**

**_*Kiba and I shake our heads*_**

**_Me: You got Sakura, bondage AND you got to be in control. Be happy._**

**_Shika: What a-_**

**_Me: If you say 'what a drag', I'll beat you around the head with more than just my shadow._**

**_*Silence*_**

**_Kiba: Man...I think you may have overdone it there Danny-boy._**

**_Me: OI! No 'Danny-boying' either! _****_*Kiba gives his best puppy dog pout* Oh...fine. _**

**_Kiba: Works every time :)_**

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this :) It was so much fun! I may do more. Maybe even Yaoi...hmm...interesting. This was the first time I've written Shikamaru so extensively. Most of my stories feature him in some way but not this much. I like his character a lot now after writing all of this. YAY!**_

**_Just a note on the whole Kiba/Sakura thing, Kiba IS gay but he thinks that there are attributes that Sakura has which makes her attractive too. He doesn't find any other women but her attractive. Does that make him bi or just gay with a penchant for pink?_**

**_I hope you guys liked my lovely little one-shot. Oh! Going back to the yaoi thing...I might pop in and see what Kiba and Shino do with their night. How does that sound? To me that sounds like it might be hot but, then again, I'm gay so any of that shit is hot to me, lol! You can tell me in either a review or PM if you'd like to see one more chapter with KibaxShino lovin' in it._**

**_Review if you'd like :)  
Eternal _**


End file.
